Pink Criminal
by xFireElementalx
Summary: Blossom decided to make some changes.Will she regret?Read'n find out! :) In chapter 4,at the last words it was supposed to say "This was gonna be easy." This somehow got deleted when i posted the chapter.(again very weird site O.o).
1. Chapter 1

I'm tired of people not noticing though I'm the superhero.I'm not pretty,I'm just 's all it is, ,I thought about making a change.  
"Heeey Profesor!"called Blossom.  
"Yes,dear?"  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Of course!What for?"  
"Well can we come to your lab first…"  
"Sure."  
When we went in,I quickally said what I needed.  
"Profesor,can you make me a posion to turn me the oposite of my self?"  
"Well,I can,but what would you want with that?"  
"I'm tired of everybody not noticing me,I'm not pretty professor,Buttercup and Bubles are!"  
"You're pretty too Blossom."  
"Not for him…"  
"Who?"  
"Brick…"  
"Of the RowdyRuffs?"  
"Yes…"  
"So,is this all because of him?"  
"Yes…"  
"Okay Blossom,but promise me you won't go fighting your sisters."  
"I promise."  
"Fine."  
When he made the potion,I toke said I was supposed to drink it,so I did.  
I felt a slight that everything became black….

New story! :) Next chapter after 5 reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start the story…I thought about making the PPG and RRB look like here's how they look like:  
The PPG:

Blossom: .rs/imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= . &h=1000&w=679&sz=137&tbnid=M65Qn5r5CKrwYM:&tbnh=99&tbnw=67&zoom=1&usg=_mxoXhi2zkoWS809IMOIPBC81Lf8=&docid=9RhzAejejkPhhM&sa=X&ei=4XpiUpesJc7DswaWmoC4DQ&sqi=2&ved=0CJQBEP4dMAs (I didn't know what to put XD Imagine she has red hair and red eyes) 17 years old  
Buttercup: .rs/search?q=amy+winehouse&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=3HtiUraMFcOBtAb-0YGQDg&ved=0CKkBEIke&biw=1366&bih=666#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=1jAvp359f9L5OM%3A%3BuR_Xr90CiIc6NM%3Bhttps%253A%25 2F% .com%252Fprofile_images%252F1457290066% %3Bhttps%253A%252F% %252Famywinehouse%3B500%3B500 (Again no ideas) 17 years old  
Bubbles: .rs/search?q=britney+spears&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=XHxiUrKcA8bpswbRqIDIAw&ved=0CKUBEIke&biw=1366&bih=666#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=OjBtm7aCKQrJIM%3A%3BQOopHrr1s89hzM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .net%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F02% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F2013%252F02%252Fvideo-william-ft-britney-spea rs-scream-shout-ft-diddy-hit-boy-lil-wayne-waka-fl aka-flame%252F%3B443%3B527 17 years old  
The RRB :  
Brick: .rs/search?q=adam+levine+one+more+night&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=HH1iUryXF7Gk4ASiq4GoCQ&sqi=2&ved=0CD8QsAQ&biw=1366&bih=666#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=fkMZ_f3zcpLp3M%3A%3B758Z0YIguy_OQM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252F%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F 06% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F2012%252F06%252F26%252Fmaroon-5-one-more-nigh t-minka-kelly-video%252F%3B659%3B441 (I love Maroon5 :) ) 18 years old  
Butch: .rs/search?q=raven+haired+actors&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=1n1iUvv3NYGCtAaImYCIAQ&ved=0CDUQsAQ&biw=1366&bih=666#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=2XDbafY0x1UyeM%3A%3BdISYjvO3-s3kcM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F-IDgMJIanzBA%252FT03Tz6qQOsI%252FAAAAAAAAARI% 252FlPVRg3HYoh8%252Fs1600% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2012%252F02% %3B400%3B571 18 years old  
Boomer:  
.rs/search?q=relja+popovic&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=bn5iUuoy6ZzjBJvLgagI&sqi=2&ved=0CC4QsAQ&biw=1366&bih=666#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=LLWrJsxa19edHM%3A%3BzDc13lidDfetgM%3Bhttps%253A%25 2F% .com%252F-ArI6yfKBS6c%252FAAAAAAAAAAI%252FAAAAAAAA ABo%252FNEiXPp3IeyY% %3Bhttps%253A%252F% .com%252F114340028818728923252%3B454%3B454 18 years old

So that's it! ;)  
Hope you like the rest of the story(when I update of course) :)


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLYYY I update…. :) The underlined words are thoughts. :) And something to listen while you read ;) watch?v=eQFIKP9rGhQ

When I woke up,I was in my room.I saw the professor looking at me.I really didn't care.I got up,and walked to the mirror.I wanted to see how I look now.I had blood red eyes,and the same hair just now it was with out a 's better that I looked at my clothes.  
Oh my,this simply won't do!Momma needs to go shopping.  
"Where are you going Blossom?"  
"I'm gonna rob a bank,what do you think I'm gonna do?"I said sarcastically.  
"Oh no,it's already working…"  
I jumped out of my room,trough the window and headed for the city…. 


	4. Chapter 4

I was speeding down the city,when suddenly something caught my ,I need a new red….I broke to the one that had everything red,it's called "Unique".My new autfit was this : a fire red midriff top,wich had black stars sown in all over,and some pants that were black low rides,wich faded into red near the bottom.I saw a makeup stand and decided to change that to.I mean I was all in pink! I wore dark lipstick and ,that's to get the hell outta should I go next?...Ah,I know! The place that all the "villains" go "Las Vegas"gambling hotel.I'm felling lucky….  
Just as when I enter,guess who I saw at the master table?The in the middle… to have some fun.I walked over to their table.  
"Hey boys."I said.  
"What are you doing here Red?Isn't it a little past your bed time?"said ,of course.  
"Whatcha playin'?"I asked.  
"What does it look like Pinky?"said an annoyed Butch.  
"Well,it looks like poker."  
"Wow,I didn't expext she'd even know that this is ,Red looks nice this evening…."thought Brick.  
I sat down at their table.  
"Um…what are you doing?"asked Boomer.  
"I wanna play."I said.  
"You know how to play?"asked Brick.  
"Yeah,name it,poker,black jack…."I said.  
Of course I lied.I only knew how to play poker.'Cause I love playing it! I played,even when I was good.I never told that to anyone…even Buttercup and Bubles.  
"Okay,let's play then."said Brick.  
I was gonna be easy….  
"Deal'em up Brick." 


	5. Chapter 5

When we finished the game,I had the most ,I had **all **the looked impressed.  
"Woah Red,I didn't know you could play this well…"he said.  
"Well,now ya do."I smirked.  
I then stood up from their table,and started to leave.  
"See ya 'round,_Brick.._"I said with a proud smirk.  
He looked at me as I I was outside,I saw Brick in front of me.  
"Hey Red.."he said.  
"Why aren't ya' with your brothers?"I said.  
"'Cause I wanted to ask ya' something."  
"Okay,what?"  
He looked me in the eyes,but then he looked like he wasn't gonna ask me what he wanted.  
I smirked.  
"Oh,and you know what color my eyes were before?"I said.  
"I…um.."he tried.  
But,instead of finishing the sentence,he was getting closer to made me feel a little nervous.  
"Brick…what are you doing?"  
Now he had a ,no this isn't good…  
"Nothin'."  
He pinned me against the wall.  
"Just something I wanted to do a long time ago…"  
I excpected he'd zap me with laser eyes or something,but no he didn't.  
He kissed first I struggled to get away from him,but I couldn't get out from his hold.  
I kissed him back.I could feel that he was smirking…  
When we finally broke apart,he said:"Hope I'll see ya' again here Red…."  
"Don't worry,you will."I said.  
"Good."he said in his husky voice.  
"See ya tomorrow night,_Blossom._"he said.  
Then,he went back in the building.  
I speed of to my house.I didn't want anyone to see I got home so I broke trough my window,of my the way,the girls and me have separated rooms now.  
I sat on my bed,and got ready for sleep.  
I touched my were still warm from kissing him.  
As I fell to sleep,I thought happily :  
"Tomorrow night…"


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up next morning,I looked my self in the mirror first.I didn't look like I used I looked like a little girl,and nobody really liked me,but now I'm attracting Brick?!Oh,I can get used to this…But there's one thing I don't understand…Last night when he said:"Something I wanted to do a long time ago…"So,maybe he doesn't hate me afterall…I'll worry about that now I'm hungry.I went downstairs,to the kitchen.I saw the professor and the girls were already up.  
"Do you know what time it is,Blossy?You oversleept and you usually get up reeeeally early…"said Bubbles ,now I know why Butch is so irritated by her voice.  
"No…And DON'T call me Blossy…"I said annoyed.  
Bubbles looked surprised.  
"It's 2 in the afternoon!And what's with the attitude?"said Buttercup.  
I chukled.  
"Look,who's talking…"I said.  
She and Bubbles just exschanged looks.  
"What's for lunch,lab-dady?"I said,in a mocking tone.  
"Steak…And Blossom dearie,were were you last night?I was up till 3 in the morning,and you still haven't got home…"  
"At the casino."I said like it was the most normal place in the world.  
"At the casino?!You know only villains go there,right?"bursted out Buttercup.  
"Yea."I said while eating.  
"Are you okay?"she asked.  
"Yes,why?"  
The professor was trying not to tell them,he knew why I did this in the first place.  
"Were you there alone,or with somebody?"asked Bubbles.  
"No,I was with the RowdyRuffs."I said casually.  
"THE ROWDYRUFFS?!ARE YOU CRAZY BLOSSOM!"Buttercup was getting impatient.  
"Hey,there cool."  
"Okay…if you say so…"said Buttercup.

What happened next?Sorry it's short,but I realllly gotta go ! See ya :D


	7. Chapter 7

I was eating my lunch,and suddenly I heard my phone beap.I took it out of my pocket and saw it was a text.I didn't have that read:  
Whatcha doin' Red ? ;)  
I knew there was only one person it this town that calls me .  
I texted him back.  
Me:How the hell did you get my phone number ?  
He answered quickally.  
Brick:Your lab-dady is such a good source…. ;)  
Me:When did you see him? Haha lab-dady I said that too :P  
Brick:Well,around 6 in the morning,everybody was asleep so it was easy… ;) Ya did ? Hahah,you see we really are counterparts :P  
Me:Ok,but why did you need my number in the first place ? -.-  
Brick:'Cause I can't wait for you to come to the casino ;)  
Me:Okaay? O.o  
Brick:Hahahah,see ya tonight something preety ;)  
Me:Ok,see ya. :)  
I put my phone back in my pocket and finished lunch.  
"Who were you texting ?"said Buttercup.  
"Nobody."I said.  
"Yeah,right come on tell me !"  
"What's up with'ya,Butterbut?"  
"YOU'RE TEXTING BUTCH,AREN'T YOU?"she screamed.  
"Nope…The one in the red…"I said smirking.  
"Hahahah,chill BC…"I laughed.  
"Okay okay…but I'm gonna KILL Butch the next time I see him."  
"Okay,I'm going to my room.I gotta get ready."  
"For what?Were are you going ?"asked Bubbles.  
"To the casino."I said.

Blossom:You have no idea what to write,do you?  
Me:Heheh…Well..  
Brick:Shut it,she made you go on a date with me.*smirks  
Blossom:In your dreams,this is just a story Brick !  
While they argue….  
Me:Review and follow ! :)


End file.
